So Far
by summer usagi 31
Summary: New country New parent. New sibling. New language. Even a new name Only one thing remains the same for a new girl in a strange country is creativity. But, it just so happens that Atobe did not like change. He was king, his members were his subjects and it would always remain that way.
1. intro

I do not own any of Takeshi Konomi's creations.

**Leena Fei**

Alas! The pride of a rural town middle school, behold! The 7th grade math Olympiad team in all their glory; Scratch that. The glory was more or less a bunch of scraggly not-quite teenagers crippled by the shear amount of homework given by their teacher that manage to pull at least 4th place nationally every year. Half-asleep in the morning, it was testing day for the seventh graders again.

1. State the relationship between the legs of a 45-45-90 tri…

Don't know. Skip.

5. What is the process of multiplying consecutive whole numbers known as, please…?

Too hard, skip.

It was insanely hard, every night sleeping past one in the morning trying to finish homework and study for the next day's quiz.

"15 minutes left."

I sit still on the desk while absentmindedly drumming a pencil on the paper

"10 minutes left."

Looking around, all of my other classmates are furiously scribbling at their own papers, hoping to win the math tournament. Glancing at my own paper, its hopelessly covered with pencil scuffs from drumming the pencil.

"5 minutes left."

Oh well, looks like my teachers won't be happy.

"Times-up, raise you papers please-"

"Will Leena Fei please report to the main office for dismissal?"

All of my classmates stare (not including the one boy who fell asleep.)In addition, I feel uncomfortable as they shoot me glares. I mutter something like:

"Sorry-got to go officeiscaalling."

And run out of the bright white testing rooms and into the hallway/freedom, still not believing the current miracle in action.

I 'm saved by the bell- or in this case, the announcement. Literally.

The school halls are still clogged with people even though all grades still have classes, the usual class skippers flock around me, trading things on the school-wide black market. I'm almost at the main office when suddenly, the crowd thins out as a bald headed-bugle eyed teacher storms from out of the infirmary and snaps at students-including me to hurry up and get back to class.

"Well, Missy, you just earned your self a Saturday detention! Now get down to the main offi-"

A door opens to my left and a familiar figure pulls me inside.

"Oh, hello Lee-chan, i just called for you to come to the office, glad you could make it! Thank you for bringing her."

SLAM!

I look back at the teacher and see bugle-eyes's face go blank-and then start turning red. Well, some people have anger management around to face the figure that pulled me inside the office

China blue eyes, long wavy cerulean hair held up in a ponytail insure me that it's my old drawing teacher, Shotaro Yukimura. After the huge earthquake in Japan, he immediately left without notice.

"I'm back"

Without regard to the onlookers stare at the beautiful presence of my drawing teacher (beautiful my butt, wait till he gets pissed at them), I walk up to my drawing teacher and land a slap on his right cheek- He of course catches my hand and leaves me fuming silently.

"Yes, yes you are."

Smiling, he leads me towards a conference room in the main office before shutting the door.

"I have news."

"I can tell-good or bad?"

"Both."

Before sitting down, my drawing teacher takes a lock of my choppy blond hair and frowns. Sighing, I can see he knew about the case of my biological parents already. Letting go of my hair, he leans back into his chair.

"I'm going back to Japan permanently next week. My nephew's parents died in a business meeting-."

Shotaro rests his face on the palm of his hand before continuing in a chocked voice.

"My brother-."

The whole room seems silent despite the rustlings of the people listening beyond the boundary of the conference room. Recomposing himself, he continues.

"Anyway, you're painting of the Japan earthquake of 2011 –via mail-piqued the interest of a rich sponsor in Japan. He offers a scholarship to the school he goes to and a steady salary, are you willing to go?"

My eyes go wide at the thought of living in Japan before I jump out of the chair and around the room like a maniac-all dignity forgotten.

"OF COURSE I'LL GO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Chuckling at my antics, Shotaro replies:

"It seems like where you're going to be lodging is quite the problem ne-"He smirks at my crest-fallen face before saying: "Well, then, I already settled the scores with Joanne's parents and I am looking forward to having a daughter so..."

Hands down, this was the happiest moment of my life so far; my feet seemed to the fly across the floor as I race towards my new dad.

He dodges.

Splat. Crash. Boom.

"That was mean!"

My protest is smothered in chuckles before my to-be-parent raises up a piece of paper.

"Just sign here."

Holding out an elegant green ink pen, I take it, my dad smiles intently as the paper gets signed in a flourish of joy and excitement.

"Wait, can I still call you Shotaro?"

I must be dreaming: Want all your wishes fore filled? Sign here!

Time to pack my suitcase.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of Takeshi Konomi's ideas

Life so far

Leena Fei/ Yukimura

Socks, check

Pencils, check

Moldy green gumball Wha-…?

I gingerly hold the repulsive object and "un-purposefully" throw it at the face of my foster family's daughter, Joanne.

She screams bloody murder and starts throwing stuffed toys at me.

Throwing the last of my clothing into the suitcase, I lug it out the door as a decapitated teddy bear hits me in the face.

"OI! Keep that up and I'll tell Shotaro about your journal entries about him!"

My foster sister's limbs suddenly go rigid and a blush creeps onto her face.

"Hmmmm... And then there was also the blog about him... Nah, maybe I should openly tell him about the stalking incident..."

"HEY!"

HONK! HONK!

Scrambling down the rest of the stairs with my suitcase and rounding the corner to the family garage, a black limousine (Shotaro is such a show off) awaits.

"Well, that's my call, I'll invite you over to Japan sometime, my lovesick sister!"

"NO WAY, ITS BETTER IF YOU JUST STAYED IN JAPAN!"

Sticking my head back around the corner, I blow a raspberry at her.

"I Will tell him about though!"

.

.

.

.

.

1am, red-eye flight across the pacific ocean

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

I am surprised that my new dad is so patient on the plane.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"How about learning a bit of crash course Japanese before making yourself look like an idiot in Japan?"

Well, he has a point, but it was frustrating with all of the new pronunciations from Chinese characters to Japanese characters. I try and pay attention to his ranting, but sand-man just had to glue my eye-lids together.

.

.

.

DING!

"Welcome to Japan, we hope you had a pleasurable trip across the pacific and wish you a good day. Please wait for the passenger sign to blink before removing carry-on luggage. Thank you for flying with Japan Air."

Uhgg, everything causes nausea as cold springtime air floods the main cabin.

"Remind me why we had to take a red-eye flight?"

"It was the quickest way-sponsored as well, and besides, your new brother is waiting."

Were brothers like boy cousins? The only memories of my cousins were people

who left me out because I was too little. They pulled my hair and stole my snacks also.

But,

Maybe this time it would just be different, like the older brothers in movies who protected you from bullies and helped you with your homework.

Well, Japan, here I come.

Author's note: sorry for the sucky bit of writing, a little bit of writer's block 3 days into my new account, hopefully it'll rub off soon


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of Takeshi Konomi's ideas

So Far

Author's note: Just saying if you have not already related to it already, Seiichi's parents die in an earthquake and his uncle- who brings an adopted child with him adopts him. Thus, Leena cannot be dating Seiichi, (unless there is a brother-sister relationship) but in turn will be paired with Atobe Keigo.

Thanks,

The author

_Japanese_

**Past**

I can't help looking like a five year old in an ice-cream shop. At every simple attraction and hello-kitty themed shop, I gawk and skip around-before finally reaching the new arrivals area. Mauve eyes, wavy shoulder length hair, an almost identical copy of my new dad-with evidently no gender.

I really did not think about what I was saying before I blurted out the most offensive words to any man.

"Are-you-a-boy-or-a-girl-?"

"_I _amu, a boyu."

With a shiny smile, he holds out his hand for me to shake. I take his hand firmly before snatching it back and nursing the burnt black fingertips of my right hand.

"This is your new brother, Seiichi. _Seiichi, this is your little sister, please go easier on her, her past has been rather…troubled. And while you're at it, please teach her Japanese."_

"What did you say?"

"I asked him to teach you Japanese."

"That jerk? No way am I ever getting close to him!"

A sudden drop in temperature occurs as a Seiichi no.2 appears, smiling even more like sadist.

"Hello Niou, uncle and-?"

"Leena Fei. Wait, drop that, it's now actually Leena Yukimura I guess."

The first Seiichi becomes replaced with a grinning silver Cheshire cat. The new Seiichi smiles less intensely and shakes my hand.

"_Well, then, Niou pick a number between 100 and 300_."

"Wha-? Ok, then." The cat smirks in a cocky sort of way and blurts out: "299"

Thankfully the only reason why i'm able to understand is my Father's translating, but when he smirks, i ask out of curiosity, regretting it immediately.

My blood drops cold at this statement. A flood of bad memories back from the states of America plagues me.

"**So, right now you don't feel like drawing do you?"**

** "Nope."**

** "Then you can help clean the canvasses in all the lesson rooms."**

** "No way! That's boring; can't we go to the park for a shaved ice or something?"**

** "Fine, pick a number from zero to five."**

** "Five."**

** "Okay that settles it, your cleaning up all the canvasses in the five drawing rooms then!"**

Shuddering involuntarily, I see a glance go on between Seiichi and my new dad before Seiichi sais something to cat guy in Japanese.

"_Okay, you will run 299 laps at practice tomorrow then-with all the regular training laps and the number of laps you will receive from Genichiro for penitence. _Oh, by the way, welcome to your new home Leena, I hope you will find my company enjoyable."

.

.

.

.

Bullet train, 11am

The train is oddly silent as the four-some (cat-guy, Seiichi, dad and I) look out the window at the cityscape from Tokyo. I try to break the tense air by asking my new dad something.

"Who is he dad?"

Cat-guy blurts something out in Japanese that I can't understand.

"_What is she Yukimura-buchou?"_

"His name is Niou."

"_An extra 50 laps for you within today's practice session, and for your information, my new sister-."_

"We are currently at Kanagawa station C, please insure that all luggage items are taken and no valuables are left behind. We wish you a good day."

_"We are currently at Kanagawa station C, please insure that all luggage items are taken and no valuables are left behind. We wish you a good day."_

Niou finally leaves when we head opposite directions in the train station. I let out a silent puff of a sigh out and wait before the taxi ride to home is over.

"How do you say, I'm home in Japanese?"

"_Tadaima"_

"Well then, _Tadaima, nii-san, oba-san."_

My step-sibling gives a slight chuckle as the face of our dad stones up.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes, you did, you called father: grandmother"

"Do I look like an old woman to you?"

"Maybe."

The new family breaks into a fit of laughter in the house. I'm given my own huge room to sleep in and there are two drawing rooms within the house.

"If I'm dreaming, please don't let me wake up"

"You're not dreaming Lee-chan, its all real."

"I'm home"

_"Tadaima."_


	4. Chapter 4

So Far

Leena Yukimura

Memory

"How many other of my dreams do you want to wreck? Haven't you done enough damage?"

I half consciously watch a "Me" from two years ago, tear tracks running across dirt covered cheeks. A slight tear of the grass and an indentation of the earth signifies the remains of a garden, messily covered by the hand of a stoic-faced adult.

"Shut up. If you'd put as much effort into your school work as you did with this mess" gesturing to the freshly turned earth. "I might've considered leaving it."

"But, this is one of the things I've set my heart on-"

SLAP.

Teetering backwards from the force of the slap, my 11-year-old self-yelps in protest as the adult walks away. I burst out the worst thing that i could say at the time.

"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!"

"What did you say? You would rather go to a foster home. That's great! You should have suggested this earlier!"

His voice full of spite, my biological father turns to me, sneers and gestures wildly. At that point, I wanted to go anywhere but that house. I never wanted to see it again-.

"Lee-chan? Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep- bad dream?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about though, just some random impression about some things…"

By my tone, I don't think Seiichi is convinced. He looks warily at my puffed out eyes and then sais:

"Talk to me if you need to, I'm here. Mean while, let's try and get you learning some more Japanese, I don't think we got into introducing your self yet."

"Sure."

Smiling openly, I barely manage to whisper out: "Thank you."

.

.

.

.

Brown skirt. Brown lace-trimmed jacket. Indoor slippers?

Scrunching my nose, I throw them into my already "artfully" stained school bag, not caring about if they wrinkled or not.

"Ne, Lee-chan, what are you doing?" Seiichi knocks the door of my room and enters, seemingly not acknowledging the mess (paint tubes, brushes, a hunk of Hawaiian pink salt that I don't know why that was there in the first place...) that had been made before I'd stayed in Japan for even 24 hours.

"Packing for school tomorrow, what else?"

My nee-san (I think its brother) laughs and enters, taking a seat on the chair beside an easel.

"Were currently in break before a new term in Kanagawa begins, there are still two days left!"

"Derp."

"Pardon?"

"It's an expression, sort of like: Oh joy."

"Then you're cheering?"

"NO, wait, yes. I mean… OH never mind."

Seiichi fakes scratching his head before inquiring again.

"Ok, I never really got to ask what school you were going to; so, where are you going?"

I pull out the registration and struggle at pronouncing the name.

"Hyo-, Hoto? Wait, Hyoitea?"

Shoving the paper into my brother's hands, I fall back onto my bead, arms spread eagle wise.

"Oh."

Face grim and lips pressed into a thin line, he sais something in Japanese that I can sort-of make out as:

"Oh, my little sister is going to Hyoutei. Wonderful, I will make Atobe suffer in the pits of hell."

"Problem?"

"No, its just that your going to a different school than I am, its located in Tokyo so your end of term break just started 3 days ago, you still have a week and five days until you have to go back to school."

"YES!"

I make an enthusiastic fist pump before Seiichi motions for me to go closer to him, whispering in my ear, his words let loose a appreciative peal of laughter from me.

"Have fun, the 'King' of Hyoutei has a large ego, I think you'll find it easy to freak him out- you being you of course."

"Yes mentally scarring person for life is what I live for! Finally something to do! Wait, was the former and insult?"

Smiling with a sadistic glint in his eye, Seiichi continues- evidently with no regard to what I just asked..

"I can allow you to scar people for life earlier than you think, my team mates on the Rikkaidai tennis team will be coming over tomorrow to discuss strategies, would you care to ridicule them?"

"Definitely."

"They'll be having fun."


	5. Chapter 5

So Far

Leena Yukimura.

Seiichi explains an outline of the Japanese schooling system while I impatiently wait for 3pm to arrive.

"As I said, the proper way of greeting people when you first meet them is to call them by their last name with the honorary- mind you, just remembering not to call a boy as you would a girl and a girl as you would a boy; like you did with father."

"Yeah, he got sorta pissed at me for that…"

DING! DONG! DING!

The ringing of a grandfather clock in the main foyer wakes me from the subconscious state of listening to Seiichi try to explain the concepts of Japanese history and the likes.

"It's three-o'clock now! When are your friends coming?-Can I set up the fake entrance now Seiichi-?"

"As I was saying the Meijin era was famous for many of its political achievements- and they should be here about now, I'll set up the fake entrance."

Faint: pling! Resounds, and supports my brother's statement before I hear yelling from the main entrance.

"THAT WAS MY CAKE! NIOU GIVE IT BACK!"

"Well, you'd better hurry up before something gets hurt."

CRASH!

Tinkle.

"Oops…"

Yanagi Renji

I personally did not know why Yukimura had called us to his home a day before he was free to go back to school with an Okay from the hospital. In fact, I could have been doing many things with my free time- including conveying several run-through tests on Inui's new juice to re-recording old data into a new notebook.

"I wonder if buchou will like this new cake that I bought, well, one nibble right now won't hurt… OI! THAT WAS MY CAKE! GIVE IT BACK NIOU!"

"Puri."

Marui charges.

Niou dodges.

(A/U: sound familiar? Second chptr reference.) BAM!

Soil, roots and flower stems spill out of a vase as it tips ominously towards the ground. One second. Two seconds.

CRASH!

The wide doors of the Yukimura household to reveal a 14-15 year old girl, eyes molded into an unforgiving stare.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing messing up Seiichi's flower pots? You just knocked over that Venus flytrap! It just came from South America two days ago- oh wait, sorry…"

I feel compelled to tell Marui off when I see Sanada-fuku-buchuo's face.

"Heh, heh, heh… Yeah, I'm sorry… Why don't you guys first go inside while I try and find something to stop your nose from bleeding…?"

A pregnant moment of silence is quickly followed by Akira's wild laughter and Jackal is chuckling.

Reasoning with myself, I feel it necessary to step back and calculate.

The girl was probably American due to her accent and did not know about honorifics or she was in a romantic relationship with Yukimura-Buchou.

Niou was acting strange after he saw the girl- perhaps a traumatic experience.

In total, the most likely still stood in the girl having some sort of relationship with Yukimura.

"Did you see that Akira? I think that girl just broke Sanada-fukubuchou's nose!"

"I know- but did you see Sana-"

"30 laps."

"But-."

"40."

Heaving dejected sighs, Marui and Akira nurse their swollen b*tch-slapped cheeks before walking/running into the house at full speed to avoid a certain angry vice-captain behind them.

THUNK THUNK THUNK.

Consecutive muffled groans catch my attention as a fine painting of the interior foyer of the Yukimura household catches my eye.

"The wall is off by 200 ml. There is supposed to be a stain on the right side of the carpet near me where Jackal's brown head-bleach spilled and the curtains would be moving as well in this breeze. Otherwise, I commend you Yukimura; the drawing is all in all quite accurate."

Making my entrance short while muttering a quick apology to the girl host, I take a detour into the Yukimura's main foyer.

"Hello Yanagi-san, I'd thought you'd be the first top notice the faults- well, we probably should check to see if they hit their heads too hard."

My mentality is twitching as this shorter, faux Yukimura walking towards the in-coherently knocked out three-some in the entrance.

"Your not Yukimura-buchou."


End file.
